The Warrior Games
by XxI'mThePineappleWriterGirlxX
Summary: The Dark Forest has prevailed. They have defeated the clans and driven StarClan to the faraway skys of the SkyClan ansestors. Now, in order to preserve the Clans have no power, each clan must offer up 6 tributes, Warrior or Apprentice, to fight to the death. Happy Warrior Games! Will Your Favorite survive? I know the Dark Forest didn't win, but in my verison, it did! Okay?
1. Squirrelflight: Prolog

**A/N: I can't believe I actually began writing again, for the past while this account has been pretty much inactive, but, I started reading another crossover (Also by this title) and was inspired by the author to begin writing again. I may not update all that often, but I promise this story will be finished eventually. Well, let's see how this works out! Also, I _know _the Dark Forest didn't win, I read all of the books (including super additions, manga, and that 60 page rip off about Hollyleaf.) so I promise you everything else will be the same! Also, the reaping _is _random, I just got lucky on how it turned out! By the way, the prolog is showing the end of the battle with the Dark Forest in ThunderClan. And another quick thing, I know some spelling is off, but thats only because I type in the Docs and it doesn't have spellcheck!**

* * *

She considered herself one of the lucky ones. So many faces she grew up with had already faded into mist. She looked around the camp, noticing the fallen bodies of her clanmates.

_Ferncloud; _a true queen, giving up her life in order to save her kits.

_Mousefur; _The elderly she-cat died protecting Longtail and Purdy. Struck down as a true hero.

_Hollyleaf; _the cat who had just reunited with her clan, but now fought on the side of StarClan.

_Firestar; _her kind, brave leader and father struck down by his oldest of enemies. _Tigerstar, _Squirrelflight whispered his name with malice. In a few short moments, Firestar had given Bramble_star _his 9 lives and began his journey to StarClan, for the newly slain cats weren't ready to return to battle.

"ThunderClan," a hard, sturdy voice that Squirrelflight only recalled from elders' tales boomed from the Highledge, she felt a shiver down her spine. She couldn't believe the piece of foxdung dare show even a whisker after killing her father.

"StarClan has been driven away. Surrender now, or you shall pay." Tigerstar commanded.

"Never!" screeched Briarlight, and the paralyzed she-cat pulled herself from the Nursery, Squirrelflight sent a wish to StarClan that Tigerstar would find mercy with the crippled warrior.

All hopes of mercy melted away like snow in Newleaf when she saw Tigerstar's overjoyed expression.

"A useless cat worthy of death. A perfect example." In a massive leap he was at Briarlight's side, the she-cat barely had time to squeal before his massive claws were in her throat. Tigerstar purred,

"Now, about the Warrior Games..."


	2. Mistystar: Reaping

A/N:** I Hope You Liked The Prolog! (If you read it!) Sorry I killed Briarlight, but I didn't want to choose her in my "reaping" (LOTS AND LOTS of papers in a hat) because I'd just need to kill her then, and that would be BOR-ING. Because she can't run, I mean, so, if I let her live, that'd be... OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN JUST READ! The Reaping is by Mistystar...I really just did it randomly, I like to do a variety. XD Also, I know that some ThunderClan cats were kits during the Dark Forest attack, and now they're apprentices, so let's just say this is 9 moons later... (and remember not all the kits names were mentioned, so I made them up, same with some warriors from other clans, I couldn't do ones everyone knew! Oh, and that last ThunderClan cat is Dovewing+Bumblestripe)**

_**Silverninetails: Thanks for being the first to review!**_

* * *

This cannot be happening. As if taking away 5 of her clanmates wasn't enough...

"Hello, Clans." Mistystar looked up to see Tigerstar standing on her branch. _Her _branch. She felt her fur prickle and she looked down when she noticed Hawkfrost, such a good apprentice...just like his sister, why would Sasha give birth to _that? _She sighed, and partly wondered if somehow Tigerstar had tricked the poor little apprentice, turning into the monster that stands before her.

"First, I'd like to tell you about the games. As you know, each clan will offer up six cats, warriors or apprentices, medicine cats count as well, to fight in what we'd like to call _The Warrior Games. _Twenty-four of you will enter. One will come out. But, all is not hopeless for you cats, we do have this thing I'd like to call _sponsering. _In which you can send a carrier pigeon to give your choice of tribute prey, water, medicine, and weapons such as dogs teeth-which you can do what you like with, bushes of deathberries the colors of various healing herbs- just so you get the idea that you can't trust forest herbs anymore, and messages. Each item will cost a certain amount of prey. Now, for the tributes." a dark colored cat walked up next to him and whispered something in his ears,

"First, ThunderClan, the first tribute is...Amberpaw!" large yowls of anguish rose in ThunderClan, and a few from her own, Amberpaw is Jayfeather's apprentice, since that crank-pot doesn't care a mousetail for the other clans, Amberpaw helped heal her clan when a sickness similiar to one there was in ShadowClan...long ago, and helped came up with a solution.

She was a favorite among all the clans. Her heart lurched as she saw the small tortoiseshell 9-moon apprentice walk towards the tree, the amber eyes that gave her name wide and vunerable, she looked like she was still in the nursery.

"The second ThunderClan tribute...Brackenfur!" Mistystar didn't know much about the warrior, except that he was the old medicine cat, Cinderpelt's, brother, and he was a mentor to...Dewpaw? But by the chilling, empty, yowls she heard...they just said it all.

"Third...Dewpaw!" _Mmmhmm...random my dirt. _She thought bitterly.

"Next, Squirrelflight!" She watched the new ThunderClan deputy make her way up the stage, and felt a shiver run down her spine when she heard Bramblestar wail.

"Fifth...Blossomfall!" A young warrior made her way up the tree, looking closly, she recognized her as a Dark Forest warrior who sided with the clans. She shook her head, not believing it was random.

"Finally...Flowerpaw!" A beautiful young apprentice made her way up onto the base of the tree, she was a tortishell with white paws and a white chest and muzzle, though, in the moonlight, part of her tortishell fur seemed to be hiding a dark gingery red. Then she remembered, Flowerpaw is Cloudtail's great-granddaughter, making her Firestar's kin, that must be where the red came from.

"Next, RiverClan!" Tigerstar announced, and she shifted nervously from paw to paw, not because she was worried about herself, leaders were not allowed to enter, but for her 5, or 6, clanmates who will be sent to their deaths,

"I think I spent a little too much time with ThunderClan, so I'll say the next clans quickly," the names of all the chosen cats ran in her head,

_ThunderClan; Amberpaw, Brackenfur, Dewpaw, Squirrelflight, Blossomfall, and Flowerpaw._

_RiverClan; Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Grasspaw, Dotfur, Milknose, and Reedpaw._

_WindClan; Crowfeather, Heathertail, Nightcloud, Whisperwind, Hightail, and Whitepaw._

_ShadowClan; Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Toadstep, Marshpaw, Swampstep, and Longpaw. _

_StarClan be with you, wherever they may be. _


	3. Crowfeather: The Hunters

**A/N: Okay, this is good! We got four reviews so far! I know that doesn't sound much, but it's really good start!**

_**Cinderstar377: Yes RiverClan sided with the clans. I know Snowkit was the 3rd kit she was entered in my hat, but I didn't pick her, and Flowerpaw isn't the other two apprentices' sister, she's Dovewing and Bumblestripe's daughter, I made her up after the hatting (XD) because I needed a loner in the story, and all the other cats had family ties in the games, so, I invented an apprentice!**_

_**Thesilverninetails: I'm going to try to make this longer, but, the only reason the reaping was so short was because I realized if I did backstories of all the cats like I did with Amberpaw, it would come out like 200,000 words- too long. But, this one a promise I'll try to get to at least over 1,000. Already got 70 something answering this. XD.**_

_**Megasaurusrex1997: Yes, it was my point. Though, just because the basics are similiar (sponsering, reaping, etc.) I promise there will be lot's of things that are different in the games, the first obvious one I can think of is these cats are taught NOT to kill, so, there isn't going to be much of a bloodbath. Also, cats haven't exactly invented technology or chariots yet...XD. And yes, The Hunters are like The Careers. Okay basically, this entire story is The Hunger Games, but everything is warriorized, alrighty? XD. Just wait for the Caeser Flickerman cat, hehehehe.**_

**A/N: Wow, that actually used up alot of words, only about 700 to go! And the beggining of this chapter is 3rd person/cat, probably the only one...there might be more though, later on. The second part is going to be Crowfeather. **

* * *

The chosen cats stayed huddled in a a shivering ball, fear scents leaking through their pelts. The dying sun outlined their pelts showing the youngest apprentice to the oldest senior warrior. No cat was really sure what had happened that sunhigh, a moment they were with their clanmates, hunting. The next trapped in a death game. The cats of ThunderClan were even more bewildered, how could the three do this? Abandon them in their time of need, leaving nothing except their kits; before Dovewing and Bumblestripe retreated they left them with Flowerpaw, Firepaw, and Bluepaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart left them with Spottedkit, Leopardkit, Oakkit, Snakekit, and Vinekit. Jayfeather was the only one who stayed.

But what good was one when three were needed? So here the cats stood, surrounded by the cats they grew up with, their new enemies. Not a single cat like the idea of fighting their clanmates, though, a few of the cats believe it fine to kill other cats. They've named themselves The Hunters. Even though the section of the Dark Forest they were forced to wait in was very small, most cats found the space to keep their distance from the cats who so easily ignore the warrior code.

So it will be, the warrior code has no honor where these cats are going.

* * *

Crowfeather unsurly looked at the large camp the Dark Forest warriors gave them, each cat had its own den in the camp, about the size of his own camp. Mistified, he walked towards the den that seemed to be made out of crows' feathers, and took a step inside.

He couldn't help but gasp, amazed by the sight of his home for the next quarter moon. In one corner, a buffet of rabbits consumed the wall, in another side, a pond the size of his clan nursery layed on the wall, the wall! He padded over to it, and to check if it was real, touched it with a paw, it sprang to life, and he jumped back, bristling, _Great StarClan, what was that? _he thought, and suddenly an image of Tigerstar popped up on the screen, he let his fur on his back go flat, thinking it must be some Dark Forest trick, then, to his bewilderment, it began to talk!

"Hello tribute or clan member. At the Gathering, we did not get to explain everything. So, we used this to help teach you. All other tributes and clan members are watching as well. First, I shall explain...well, this, to you. This is puddle viewing, each clan now has this in the place their leader makes annoucments, when the games go on, this puddle viewer will show the progress of each tribute. Tributes, throughout the games, there will be puddles, each night you are to proceed to one to show which tributes have fallen that day. Next, I'd like to explain the Woodworld. The Woodworld is where the games will be held. Each year there will be a new Woodworld. The Woodworlds are in a section of the Dark Forest, which will remain unknown to all until the games begin. The Woodworld can be a variety of terrians and seasons. You never know."Crowfeather paused to take it all in, then turned back to Tigerstar,

"Finally, I'd like to explain the training process, tributes, this is more important to you, but clan members feel free to listen. Training will comence over the majority of the next Quarter Moon, in this training, you will learn useful skills such as creating shelters, setting traps, new hunting techniquies, new fighting techniquies, fightning with weapons, and more. On the second to last day of the Quarter Moon, each cat will be given a training score of 1-10, 1 being horrible, 10 being almost unachievably high. These scores will determine how much of a chance the Dark Forest thinks you will have of winning. On the last day of the Quarter Moon, each tribute will be broadcasted on the Puddle Viewers to talk about their training scores with Dark Forest warrior, Flickerpelt. That will be all." Tigerstar disappered from the screen.

Crowfeather shook his head, trying to remember it all, but he was still somewhat caughter up on the whole "Puddle Viewing" concept. In order to clear his head, he walked outside, to visit his clanmates. Looking around, he spotted a den that seemed to be made of black clouds, and guessed it was his mate, Nightcloud's, den. On his way, he noticed all the other dens had something to do with their names; Flowerpaw of ThunderClan was emerging from a den made out of a variety of bright wildflowers, he paused, looking at the den; it was like a bright green patch of grass in the snow; it stood out in this dreary place. Some of the other dens honestly scared him a little bit, Crowpaw of ShadowClan's den was made out of dead crows.

He almost gagged when he passed a den next to Nightcloud's that was made out of dried marsh slime; it smelt horrible.

When he got to Nightcloud's den, he realized it had no entrance like the others, so, experimentally, he pawed some of the dark clouds, quietly cursing when he fell through. Inside, on a bed of black clouds, laid Nightcloud, chewing on a rabbit. He had to squint to see her in the black haze; only her yellow eyes were visable. When she saw him; she purred, ditching the rabbit and pelting towards him, she met him with a lick on the side of his muzzle. Crowfeather responded half-heartedly, never really caring so much for his mate. Pulling away; Nightcloud looked at him seriously,

"Crowfeather, I want you to join the hunters."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Suspence! The best part is we won't find out what his answer is until the games because I'm just evil like that. Bwah-ha-ha! And Silverninetails, I know it wasn't 2,000, but it's a start! The actual game chapters will be longer because there will be more stuff, and the interview chapter...really, really, long. **

**And look up my side story that will be coming out soon, it'll be called the kits of the three, and it talks about Dovewing and Lionblaze's kits; Flowerkit, Firekit, Bluekit, Spottedkit, Oakkit, Snakekit, Vinekit, and Leopardkit. (the kits are about a moon apart; Lionblaze's were getting apprenticed the day after the reaping.)**

**It'll be more of a comedy, also, it'll kind of give a backround to Flowerpaw before the games...**

**check it out!**

**coming to you...sometime in the next few days!**


	4. Flowerpaw: Training

**A/N: Here is the 1ST day of training! Training will be 3 days but only day one will be written. (as usual.) Private sessions the next. (as usual.) and interviews the next (as usual.) and the games the next day. (is that usual? I forgot.) training day is by Flowerpaw, our little loner with the swagger! And the new story came out today, _LightClan And The Kits Of The Three. _It's about why the 3 abandoned them. But mostly it's about the new clan i invented called LightClan, and the kits of Dovewing and Lionbla-_star. _Look it up! I know this chappie is really short, (sorry SilverNineTails, But I COULDN'T THINK OF THAT MUCH TO REALLY DO!)**

* * *

Mousebrains.

That's what she thought of The Dark Forest Warriors.

Mousebrains.

That pretty much summed it all up.

Mousebrains.

They are because they ripped her away from her brother and sister, and her closest friends. The ones she promised to first chant their apprentice names, and warrior names.

Now she would die without seeing them again.

Who would protect the younger ones now? Would her little brother Bluepaw step up? Or would it be mayham? She promised Dovewing she would protect them always. How can she from StarClan?

These thoughts filled her mind as she absent mindedly listened to the Dark Forest cat explaining the rules talked.

"Okay, let the training begin!" the cat announced, removing her from her day-dream.

Looking around, she felt a chill as the six hunters headed straight to the weapons section, attatching dog teeth and adder poisoned claws to their own. How they so easily disreguarded the warrior code was beyond her. Looking around, she noticed the only open station was the trap setting station, looking around enviously was an old, dark gray she-cat. She figured trap setting wasn't exactly going to be The Warrior Games hot-spot.

Even though she knew the cat sitting there did horrible things in her lifetime, the hauntingly empty look in her eyes drew Flowerpaw to her station, guessing that a life-time of protecting her 7 younger charges made her soft.

She needed to work on that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that WAS very sucky. Don't worry though, the interview chapter will be REALLY long. Below here is a list of the training scores:**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

_**Amberpaw 3**_

_**Brackenfur 7**_

_**Dewpaw 5**_

_**Squirrelflight 6**_

_**Flowerpaw 9 (her's and most's reactions: waaaa?)**_

_**Blossomfall 5**_

_**RIVERCLAN**_

_**Ripplepaw 5**_

_**Icepaw 4**_

_**Grasspaw 3**_

_**Dotfur 8**_

_**Milknose 8**_

_**Reedpaw 5**_

_**WINDCLAN **_

_**Crowfeather 8**_

_**Heathertail 8**_

_**Whisperwind 6**_

_**Hightail 6**_

_**Whitepaw 4**_

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

_**Tawnypelt 8**_

_**Crowpaw 7**_

_**Toadstep 8**_

_**Marshpaw 8**_

_**Swampstep 8**_

_**Longpaw 7**_


	5. ShadowClan Interviews

**A/N: Okay...only 1 review last chapter, but, considering how bad it was, I kind-of deserve it! XD. Oh, and I forgot Nightcloud's training score. She got an 8. Sorry I forgot. **

_**Rabbitdash- Sorry! I should have explained that better! They have these things called "leaf-drops" the dark-forest puts special dew on certain leaves (or other objects, depending on terrain) that transfers to the puddle-viewers, which is how the clans will watch. Hope that helps. **_

**A/N: I feel like I'm making the clans WAYYY too advanced. Oh, and make sure to read my side story. Just so you know, it really won't have an end, every once in a while when I'm bored I'll post another short, but don't worry, they will follow a timeline...somewhat. Okay, here is my feared "interview chapter." (with your host, Flickerpelt!) It's going to be REEEEAAAAALLLY long because I'm interviewing all of them, not just one of them, because I'm trying to the the POV of every singal solitary cat. (It was a better idea when I first thought of it.) So... without futher ado...a 3rd person/cat POV...**

**INTERVIEWS! (ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan. Cats in reaping order. They have 45 seconds/ heartbeats)**

* * *

The night was warm, even though the newleaf sun had faded, leaving the moon to cast a silvery glance over the lake. On a normal night, most cats would take advantage of the gentle weather, and go out on a nightly stroll... catch a loose mouse...

But of course, tonight was no average night. Aside from the dark cloud of the Warrior Games hanging overhead, tonight was the interviews of the chosen cats. All cats still in their clan silently watched the giant puddle that layed in the heart of each clan, waiting for a chance to see their clanmates again.

It was almost like seeing them again.

Almost.

* * *

**Tawnypelt**

At the Interview place, all twenty-four cats stood in a neat row. Fur groomed straight, pelts glossy, not a single whisker out-of-place.

Finally, after a long wait, a cat told Tawnypelt, a ShadowClan warrior, to climb a side of the tree where the interviews would take place.

For a moment, there was nothing. But in a flash, another cat appeared beside her. A very strange cat indeed, none other then Flickerpelt himself! He had dyed his fur a bright shade of green fur the occasion, and in his fur, millions of small, twinkling light litered it. For a moment, every cat needed to look away, and most wondered how the heck _this thing _ended up in the Dark Forest.

"Heeeello Tawnypelt! I'm going to get straight down to business here. An 8 in training. A very good score. Tell us, how'd you do it?" his voice was perky, too perky, and for a moment Tawnypelt was taken aback.

"I'd rather not say, Flickerpelt." her tawny fur was bristling, and her mew was gruff.

"Aw! Well, I guess we'll just have to find out! So, do you think you're a contender in these games?" this time when she answered, her eyes narrowed, and her fur lay flat again. A new sureness lit up her eyes,

"Of course I am! You said it yourself! 8 is a great score, bud, and _nobody _forget it." that was her personality for the rest of her interview, and a lot of cats finally had come to realize that she _wasn't _the sweet queen ShadowClan knew.

Shocker.

* * *

**Crowbeak**

After Tawnypelt was done, a large black apprentice with piercing orange eyes scaled the tree.

"Mmhmm, hello Crowpaw! Though I'm a bit suprised your still a _paw, _tell me, was your warrior ceremony soon?" Flickerpelt asked, looking up and down the dark apprentice. Crowpaw answered with a hard and deep mew,

"I _am _a warrior. I was made one the morning of the reaping. You probably forgot to change my name. It's Crowbeak. _Beak." _

_"_Well then congratulations, Crow_beak! _So, a 7 in training..."

* * *

**Toadstep**

Next came the muddled brownish-green colored warrior. For a ShadowClan cat, a member of the _hunters _no less, he had a sort of humor that perked everyone up.

"So Toadstep, I heard you were a kit during the Great Journey, can you tell us about what that was like?" Flickerpelt asked,

"Honestly, the most I can remember was So. Much. Walking. Kits weren't made for life changing journeys, trust me, that's a FACT. Though in all seriousness, I do remember playing with my sibling, Applefur, and a ThunderClan kit...Birchfall, he was okay, for a ThunderClan cat I guess, and there was this one game he taught us that wasn't half bad...

* * *

**Marshpaw**

The next cat was a small, wiry tabby tom. He was very quiet, answering Flickerpelt's questions only with 'yes' or 'no' and sometimes only nodding. When Flickerpelt tried congratulating him on his seven in training, he just shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him, a lot of cats were sure it wasn't.

When his 45 heartbeats were almost up, he actually spat at Flickerpelt and left, the heartbeats still going.

* * *

**Swampstep**

The next cat was a large gray tom. He had a similiar personality to Marshpaw, though, he'd actually elaborate on the questions.

Somewhat.

* * *

**Longpaw**

The final ShadowClan cat was a long-legged brown tabby. He was very perky, purring and answering questions with the most enthusiasm possible.

"So Longpaw, how are you liking your den?" Flickerpelt asked, and all of Longpaw's previeous enthusiasm faded,

"Well, it's nice. For _prison _anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I noticed I promised 1, like, 4,000 words long chapter. But, I redraw that previous statement, instead of making you all wait a few weeks for me to finish one 4,000 word chapter, I will make you wait a few days for a 1,000 word chapter. So, I figured that'd be better. Though, I _may _decide to merge RiverClan and WindClan into one chapter...when you review tell me what you think I should do please!**


	6. WindClan and RiverClan Interviews

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but, in chapter 1 I _did _say I may not update all that often! But sorry anyway!**

**Okay, so we're merging RiverClan and WindClan! Also, I kind of feel like I made Crowfeather...goth...what...do...you...think? (XD) And incase you didn't notice, I'm making the interviews more like comedy shorts in this chapter. TC won't be as funny though...because they are the main charactors in the story, of course. **

* * *

**Crowfeather (WC)**

The dark gray deputy climbed silently up the tree. His brown eyes showed no emotion. He seemed sullen, and his presence seemed to even affect Flickerpelt.

"So...Crowfeather, is it? Well, uh, congratulations on your eight in training..." he mewed, almost tiredly, all his former bravado whisked away in the wind.

"Thanks. I'm proud of...it." Crowfeather replied unenthusiastically.

Flickerpelt was now beside himself, and he couldn't even bring himself to talk. They just stared at each other until time was up.

* * *

**Heathertail (WC)**

By the time the brown she-cat made her way up the tree, Flickerpelt had _somewhat _recovered, at least enough to talk.

"So, Heathertail. An eight in training in well done...elaborate...please?" Heathertail, desperately trying to lighten the mood, began blabbering uncharistically happily,

"WellI'mjustsupersupersupergladabou thowgoodIdid!"

Poor Flickerpelt.

He was now frozen with shock.

* * *

**Whisperwind (WC)**

Next was a tall, beautiful silver she-cat. When she made her way up, everyone went silent.

So, since Flickerpelt wasn't able to interview anymore, they had to send in a replacement. And since she showed over perkiness, yeah, Heathertail was that replacement.

"SoWhisperwind? Asixthatsadecentscorecongrat ioulations." Nobody was really sure if the she-cat would ever recover. Whisperwind tried to keep up with her, but Heathertail was too fast, and that's coming from a WindClan cat. Whisperwind eventually gave up and just stared at her, defeated.

* * *

**Hightail (WC)**

The fourth cat from WindClan was an orange tabby she-cat with a very long, fluffy tail.

The replacement replacement Whisperwind was at least normal. The two clanmates exchanged calm words, while Heathertail bounced around the bottom of the tree.

When asked about her 6 in training, the quiet she-cat suprised everyone, spitting out fury about training being fixed, and that's the only reason ShadowClan was the only clan to do perfect.

Tigerstar made a special fox just for her.

* * *

**Whitepaw (WC)**

The only apprentice in WindClan to be reaped was next. He had a great deal of trouble scaling up the tree, so he was panting by the time he made it to the correct branch. Looking at Whisperwind uncertainly, as she was his mother, she softly asked her son questions, where he awkwardly answered.

Most cats forgot about him as soon as he finished.

* * *

**Nightcloud (WC)**

The last cat from WindClan was Nightcloud. Her black fur was sleek, and her yellow eyes glowed in the light. Whisperwind, never being fond of the dark she-cat, asked her questions with a flame in her voice, choking out the softness that came with Whitepaw's interview.

"Sooooo, Nightcloud. Leader of the hunters 'eh? How's it like to go and bite all your clanmates in the tail?" Nightcloud snorted at her dark questioning, and answered honestly,

"Oh please. Like I care. Only one cat is coming out, and it's going to be me. That's a promise, mouse dung."

* * *

**Ripplepaw (RC)**

The next clan was Riverclan. The first cat from RiverClan was Ripplepaw, an older blue-silver apprentice. He was loud and annoying, answered the soft WindClan she-cat with the longest sentences he could muster in his 45 heartbeats of interview time,

"So yeah! I _did _get a five in training! It may not _sound _like an amazing score, but I did better than my littermates, Grasspaw and Icepaw. So _ha! _It _is _a good score. SO DON'T YOU _CHUMPS _FORGET IT!"

{I'm sorry, stand by for a replacement narrator. I can't do this anymore. These cats have too many problems.}

* * *

**Icepaw (RC)**

The next cat was Ripplepaw's, quieter, nicer, littermate, Icepaw. The light silver she-cat answered timidly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Well...a four is pretty bad. Though...I'm not exactly sure what is considered a _good _score...7? 8? 9? Or even ten? I just don't know, Whisperwind." she said.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!

* * *

**Grasspaw (RC)**

The third cat was Grasspaw; a cream colored tom-cat with ginger patches. He was annoying like his brother, but quiet like his sister.

"Well, what's wrong with a three? I mean, that medicine cat from ThunderClan only got a three, and she's a medicine cat! So, incase you haven't noticed, I _may _just be hiding some mad medicine skills. You never know." he whispered, whispered!

* * *

**Dotfur+Milknose (RC)**

Next...two? Identical white she-cats came up the tree. Twin sisters. Their tails were firmly twined together, confirming nobody was going to separate them.

"Uh, hi, Dotfur...Milknose. So eights, elaborate, uh, please?" Whisperwind's eyes fluttered from one sister to the next, not sure who to ask.

"Well, it's really great!" they both said at the same time. Whisperwind was bewildered.

"Uh-huh. Do you answer everything the same?" she asked.

"No." They both answered.

* * *

**Reedpaw (RC)**

The last cat was so forgetable, I can't even narrate his interview.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done! Sorry these chapters are coming out so short, I_ promise _TC will be (hopefully) longer!**


	7. ThunderClan Interviews

_Alrighty, here's my long waited for chapter, ThunderClan Interviews! I feel like this is my best/ most emotional chapter in the story, and hope you like it as well. Also, the formatting is a little different from the other interview chapters, I did that because I thought it better fit these interviews._

* * *

It was moonhigh now. The silvery late night lights bleached the cats' fur, making their various colors blend into a single gray mass.

By now, Flickerpelt had recovered, and was carefully grooming his bright pelt as he waited for it to be ThunderClan's turn. He enjoyed his job. He liked watching other cats pain, which is what leaded him in the Dark Forest. He knew it was coming when he was alive. But back then, he saw it as a punishment, who would have thought it was going to be the best thing to happen to any cat, ever.

He went back to grooming himself.

A few badger lengths away from The Interview Tree, was the cold dreary pit where the tributes were to wait.

"Amberpaw. Get your tail up the tree." Even though they heard it many times, all the cats cringed at the deep disturbed voice that seemed to travel through the air.

The small medicine cat looked for reassurance in her brother's eyes, but was only given an empty stare in return. The torishell felt a shiver run down her spine as she climbed the tree. Something happened to her warm, loving brother when they were reaped, he turned...cold. She couldn't help feeling those icy blue eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Ah, Amberpaw! Our little medicine cat! And a 3! Great for a non-fighter!" The fake excited mew of Flickerpelt awoke her from her trance, and she slowly shifted her amber gaze towards him.

"Hello, Flickerpelt." she said quietly, but her voice had a newly found hardness to it, she was turning cold, and she knew it.

Somewhere, Jayfeather cringed.

* * *

The medicine cat had finished as quietly as she started, and she climbed down oblivious to the shocked stares of her clanmates.

As she brushed past Brackenfur, who was making his way to The Interview Tree, he shivered visibly, and quickened his pace, shaking his head, wondering what had happened to the usually timid medicine apprentice. The only cats who ever acted like this were Flowerpaw; one of the rouges, and Jayfeather; who was just Jayfeather.

_Maybe he's been teaching her more than just medicine, _he thought, trying to shake the growing feeling something was really wrong with her.

Which of course, there really was.

His interview went across quiet smoothly, the usually emotionless young tom showed himself tonight, talking down his 7. Though it was missing the unmistakable warmth that usually tainted his mew.

But hey, these _are _The Warrior Games.

* * *

Silently, Dewpaw arose from the pit, his yellow eyes dull and emotionless. This was the mood that had been so far set in ThunderClan, and he liked it, it kept him cool. He didn't know what had happened to him during the reaping, all he could think up was that all the apprentices had something crack inside them, leaking out all their innocence. At least, that was the only thing he could figure out.

Except Flowerpaw, it seemed to Dewpaw the torishell seemed to have been like this all along. To everyone except the other rouges of course, because to her, they were just so _special. __Special. _The thought amused him, _more like out of place. _he reassured himself. It used to annoy him she never paid any attention to him, but that was the old Dewpaw; the goofy innocent Dewpaw.

Now he was really himself.

The interview seemed to drag on slowly and painfully, and so far not even 30 heartbeats had passed. He sighed,

"Yes...yes...I know...a 5...Super Duper! _I get it!" _this was getting a little bit too repetitive to him, and he suddenly felt a longing to lay in his den made of dew, staring at the way the light caught the water. The thought calmed him down somewhat, like his imagined sunlight began to melt the icy barrier he made around himself.

He didn't like it.

"Well, uh, okay, you can go now. Thank you Dewpaw." Flickerpelt said, and Dewpaw felt somewhat annoyed, he was hoping to shock him into silence like Crowfeather did, hopefully ending this thing a whole lot faster.

_Oh well, it was worth a shot...wasn't it?_

* * *

Squirrelflight parted her jaws to release a large yawn, climbing out of the trench, these have begun to bore her, at first, she wanted to charm the Dark Forest with her comedy stylings, but now, she just wanted to go to bed. She was already dead meet, and she knew it. If another cat didn't get her, a 'tragic accident' will.

It was obvious they were just trying to get rid of Firestar's spawn. In new-leaf it would be her mother. In leaf-fall her sister, and so on. At least Dovewing and Lionblaze were safe. If they were still alive, of course. _Of course they're alive, _she told herself, refusing to believe otherwise. She had already lost Hollyleaf, and soon Jayfeather too, she would _not _lose Lionblaze.

She was half asleep the majority of the interview, only answering with half-hearted 'mm-hmms' and 'nnnns' and even one time 'zzzz.' She didn't even realize the interview was over or not, but eventually she just climbed down the she and curled up into a little ball and slept.

From a nearby treetop, somecats swore they heard Tigerstar's chuckle.

* * *

Blossomfall stared at the ginger she-cat, wondering what had removed her usual sarcastic attitude. Still confused, she padded up to the tree, feeling her fur grow hot from the hard stares of the Dark Forest warriors.

_"She was a traitor, wasn't she?"_

_"I can't wait to see what they have planned for this one!"_

There was even a cat that said,

_"You're dead, Blossomfall, you're dead." _

She hated the last one the most, for a cat to plain out say she was dead was a horrible thing, even for a Dark Forest Warrior, even though it meant her soon death...

She was glad she didn't join them.

* * *

Flowerpaw was last. She didn't like that. It made her feel like an outcast, more then she already was. At least in these games, she was a good outcast; she held the highest score. Beating out even the best ShadowClan hunters. Some cats would find it as a good thing, a great thing in fact.

But she knew better.

She didn't know how, but something told her Tigerstar knew who she was. He was targeting her, getting all the others to see her as a threat, so she'd be weeded out before the real games began.

He was smart, but she was smarter.

"Ooooh! The little spark! Flowerpaw! Highest scoring, and the lowest age! Elaborate!" She looked up at Flickerpelt's mew, and stared at him,

"All I can say it was as much as a suprise to me as it was to you." she looked into the trees, where she confirmed Tigerstar was hiding, a glint of boiling amber eyes was enough to let her release a content purr.

Game on Tigerstar, game on.


	8. Day 1

_A/N: OMG! I updated! Wooohooo! _Yah, don't get used to it. _I just got bored so I decided to write the first day of the games, if I ever, ever update again, it prob. Won't be for a while. Unless I have a writing crazed moment and I update three times today. You never know. And when did I get 18 reviews for this story?!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dur._**

_POV: Icepaw of RC._

_POV2: Crowfeather of WC. (We finally get to find out if he joined the hunters! OMG!)_

_POV3: Tawnypelt of SC._

_POV4: Dewpaw of TC._

_POV5: Amberpaw of TC._

_POV6: Flowerpaw of TC._

_POV7: Extra special secret cat that I can't give away now. _

_A/N: So, as you can see, we will finally get a super duper long chapter. Yippie._

* * *

_"I'm scared Reedstep, I know I can't win." Icepaw mewed, eyes wide. Next to the small silver apprentice was a beautiful light gold she-cat, looking mournfully at her daughter,_

_"I know my dear, but it's better to go in the first games then to watch so many others deaths." she choked out, sniffling._

_"I never, ever even got to be a warrior!" she through her head back and wailed, then looked at her leader, Mistystar, quickly,_

_"Please Mistystar! Allow my daughter to be a warrior in the eyes of StarClan! Please!" Reedstep cast a beseeching look at her leader. The blue-gray she-cat hesitated, but finally gave a curt nod,_

_"Any cat fighting to the death deserves to be a warrior, Icepaw. I Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, call down the spirits of my warrior ansecstors-wherever you may be- to look down on this apprentice, she has worked hard to understand your noble code, and I shall make her a warrior in turn. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Iceshard, as a reminder to keep your claws sharp as you fight." Icepaw's mother purred sadly, and she couldn't surpress her feeling of dread. As The Dark Forest swept her away to the Woodworld, her mother called out to her,_

**_"Iceshard! Iceshard!"_**

Iceshard sighed, replaying the morning's event over and over in her head, thanking the Dark Forest for letting her mother and leader see her one last time through a puddleviewer, the timid young warrior now stood in a cell somewhere underground beneath the Wood World. Thinking of the other apprentices, wondering if Mistystar had made them warriors as well.

_Nothing makes sense anymore. How did StarClan allow us to die at the hands of the Dark Forest?_

"Enter Cloud. You have 10 heartbeats." the disorted voice from the interviews rang through the cell, and she stepped into a dark cloud that chilled her to the bone. She closed her eyes and winced, and when she opened them again, she looked around and realized she was a in a dense forest, along with the 23 other tributes. Though, she looked again, and though there were more. Yes, there were 6 extra cats. Cats she didn't know...yet.

SkyClan has entered the games.

* * *

_Six extra cats? No biggie. Unless, you know, they're some sort of super-fighter cats. _That _would be a biggie._

He looked around and surveyed his terrain. Forest. Dense Forest. _Great. _He'd need a ThunderClan ally just to get food. But, there was only one possible cat he could get from ThunderClan to join him. And there was _no way _he was enlisting Squirrelflight for help. He just looked around and hoped that there was a m- _there was a moor! _Memories suddenly came flooding back to him as he realized the 32 tributes were standing outside of 4 massive oaks. The cornucopia was carved from a great stone in the middle of it.

He exchanged a glance with the other, older cats, who also looked astonished. A few of the younger ones recongized the four great oaks from the stories...

The Woodworld was the old forest! But it was destroyed! He wanted to run towards the moor and find his den, but he knew he couldn't...yet. Heartbeats, hurry up! He looked around, and saw Nightcloud a few clouds over, her shoulders were tense.

_"And in 3...2...1. Let the first annual Warrior Games Begin!" _

Before Crowfeather even got off his cloud, Nightcloud lunged at him, and he knew it was either him, or his mate.

* * *

_Move...move! _Tawnypelt thought as she stood at the edge of ShadowClan territory, she was waiting for Nightcloud and the other hunters, still slightly dazed when she looked down and saw the blood on her paws.

Squirrelflight's blood.

She didn't mean to kill her, though she was sure when she was killed, StarClan would send her off to the Dark Forest. Though she couldn't blame them, what she had done was terrible. She was going for some prey, when Squirrelflight attacked her, she meant to just fend her off, give her a few wounds and let some other cat do the final blow, but she pushed her off.

Right into the pile of posioned dog claws.

* * *

Hmm...where could Amberpaw be?

Looking around, little Dewpaw was at a loss without his sister.

"Dewpaw! Help!" a screech made Dewpaw turn around, and he saw Amberpaw held down by a massive paw, he looked up at the cat but didn't regconize him. All he knew was that he was a tom. A huge tom.

THAT HAD HIS SISTER!

He raced towards the cat, but someone beat him to it, and he missed by a mile.

The cat that _did _save his sister though, was dead on.

The cat was Flowerpaw.

* * *

_Did Dewpaw save me? Am I alive? _Amberpaw looked around, yep, she was alive, but Dewpaw totally didn't save her. He was slumped over on the ground with the same bewildered look she had. Ignoring her brother for a moment, she looked at the cat that had saved her, surprisingly, it was Flowerpaw. Not Brackenfur or Squirrelflight-who she knew was dead but would have been more likely to come back to life and save her rather than Flowerpaw saving her-but Flowerpaw. She had no time to be amazed, Flowerpaw was strong and brave, but that cat was triple her size.

Amberpaw was no warrior, but she still jumped in to help her. Yet Dewpaw still stayed in the same spot, for a moment, she thought her brother was hurt, but dismissed the thought; he had fallen on the ground, nothing more.

_Why isn't he helping us?_

She thought, then the large tom turned around, somehow sensing she wasn't totally focused, and scratched her nose. She thought Dewpaw would come after that, but he still sat there, but this time he called out,

_"Leave her!"_

* * *

_Mouse-dung! Who is this cat? They couldn't have found LightClan, could they? No..this tom doesn't smell like them. Could this be..._

_SkyClan?!_

* * *

"Sharpclaw! Get those apprentices off of you and move!" _Huh?_

* * *

_A/N: Bwahaha, and they slowly grew vague._


End file.
